Fighting Through the Air of Darkness
by RavenNight23
Summary: Nineteen year olds Akira and Annabelle get sucked into the Devil May Cry 3 world and they have no choice but to work along their favorite sons of Sparda. Will these girls make it home or will they become part of the story? DantexOC VergilxOC possible lemons and strong language References to games, movies, TV shows, etc. will be in it
1. Mission 1: Calling all players!

Nineteen year old Akira and Annabelle sat around and were playing some video games Akria was able to buy at GameStop and of course one of them was the Devil May Cry HD Collection. "Hey Annabelle", the long dark haired girl said, "Have you ever heard that girls who have bought this game go missing?" "Yeah", Annabelle said twirling her short light brown hair, "Some of the missing girls even came from our school. It kinda makes you wonder if we are next" As soon as she said that, the lights began to flicker and the TV suddenly shut off. "Aw c'mon", Akira said, "but it's weird though, the sun is out, must be a power outage" She got up and placed a hand on her TV screen and as if by magic, her hand went through, making her quickly pull it back as Annabelle said, "Whoa! Time out! I didn't know your TV could do that!"

"It's never done that", Akira said as Annabelle jumped up and placed her hand through the TV replying, " Either way, this is fun!" Annabelle felt something on her arm and when she pulled it out, a skeleton arm covered in black torn cloth came out, making both girls yelp in fright. The arm tightened its grip and began to pull Annabelle into the TV, screaming for the arm to let her go. Akira tried to get her friend free but it was no avail as they were both dragged into the TV. "A-Akira", Annabelle said in a panicked tone, "What do we do?" "What CAN we do?! This like Persona 4 here", Akira shouted as they both yelled with a bright light shining in their eyes when things suddenly went black.

* * *

"Hey wake up!", a voice said causing Akira to open her emerald colored eyes and glance up at a man around her age with white hair and ice blue eyes, wearing a red jacket, dark colored pants and combat boots. She automatically recognized the person as none other then Dante as she lifted herself up and saw herself in a new outfit. It was a golden tank top with a red leather sleeveless shirt with a golden belt that had a katana that reminded her of Sasuke's from her favorite anime Naruto, she saw she was in a dark red and black mini-skirt that went to the mid-point of her thighs with black leggings that went to the top of her knees, fingerless gloves that were red, and to finish it off she wore red and black western boots with a quiver on her back. _'Someone is playing a trick on me'_, she thought as she asked, "Where am I?" Dante just looked at her and said, "I saw you fall from the sky and I tried to yell at you but you didn't wake" "There was another girl with me, did you see her?" Dante nodded his head and said, "Yeah but the Hell Vanguard took her to that tower over there" He pointed to a large tower that she recognized as Temen-ni-gru, making her stand up and say, "Well, in any case I'm going to save her"

"Yeah like you're just going to waltz in on the party uninvited", Dante said, standing up and eyeing her from her long dark brown hair to her western boots and continued, "I'm going with you" She let out a heavy sigh and said, "I have no intention to argue with you so, let's go then. Name's Akira" Dante just gave her a smirk and said his name, "Dante, sweetheart" With that, he walked forward to the tower with Akira blushing a dark red from him calling her a 'sweetheart' as he said out loud, "No doubt you've got some fun planned for me. Right, Vergil?"


	2. Mission 2: Annabelle meets Vergil!

Annabelle slowly awakens, _'W-where am I?'_ She thought as she got up. She scans the room figuring that she was inside of the tower. "What in the world?" She said quietly to herself as she examines her outfit. She was wearing an ocean blue outfit. "Okay? Now I'm starting to freak out a little." She started to walk around in panic knowing if there was a way out of here. _'What to do? What to do-' _She stopped thinking when she heard footsteps coming her way. "Shit!" Annabelle was constantly moving her head around knowing what to do, but it was too late.

"And who are you?" A male voice could be heard from behind her presence. "For the love of God, please don't kill me. I'm somehow got here and I'm trapped and soon or later I'm probably going to into shock and have a panic attack. So please don't kill me." Annabelle begged, but as she turns around there he was. A pale man with bright white hair that was pulled back and very dazzling blue eyes. Annabelle love guys with blue eyes; in her thoughts they're rare along with those who has gray or green eyes as well. _'Damn.'_ She thought for a second. "State your purpose!" He ordered. Annabelle smiled, "Annabelle. You may call me Ann or Anna or Belle whatever suits your way of style." The young man just looks at her with a puzzle expression.

"Okay? What is your purpose?" He asked again. Annabelle finally caught on, "Oh! I'm searching for a friend of mine who is probably at the same risk as I am, and I have to find her. Maybe can you help a young lass out?" Annabelle said as she was smiling. The man narrows his eyes, and which Annabelle was afraid. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked like that. Besides, know my luck you're going to slice me up with your katana. I understand I'm nothing but foolish. Once again I'm really sorry." Annabelle sighed deeply as she begins to cross her arms out of shame.

"Stop being foolish, Annabelle. Fools are the first to go." Annabelle looks at the man as he begins to move towards her. _'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. For the love of God, please don't kill me._' She thought in panic. "What are we going to do with her?" A much older man in a black outfit looks over the white haired man's shoulders. "We'll help her find her friend." The man said as he grabs Annabelle by her right hand. Annabelle was shocked, but at the same rate she was worried. "Your right hand is covered in scars? Why is that?" He asked curiosity. Annabelle was afraid that he found out. "Umm…," Annabelle looks down as she was begging not to tell him, "It's a long story. I-I don't want to talk about it." The man examines her hand, "Was it your past?"

No response, but Annabelle only shook her head. "Vergil, maybe her friend is in one of the doors that are in the corridor." The bald man said. "Yes. Maybe that's where Dante is." That's when Annabelle slaps her hand onto her head, "Yes! Maybe Akira is with Dante!" She spoke to herself. The two men look at her with confusion in their eyes. "Sorry, she has a huge crush on him." Vergil just looked up at her with, of course, confusion on his face. "She likes my brother? Nevermind! Let's go." So the trio begins to move on their search. "So, you two never give me your names." Annabelle said as she looks around, amused. "Ah, yes. I'm Arkham." "Vergil." Annabelle just nods and smiles. "What is it?" She looks up at him, "I believe you and Dante are twins. Am I right?" Vergil just shuts his eyes, "Let's just keep going."  
"So this is the corridors." Annabelle said as she blankly stared across the hall. "Indeed so, what kind of door do you want to open up?" Vergil asked, but, being stubborn, Annabelle had already opened up another door. "Oh wow! Silent Hill!" Annabelle poked her head out the door. Suddenly a loud ear blasting siren goes off and everything started to turn dark, "Hell to the no." Annabelle quickly shuts the door and walks to the next. "Well, that was unexpected." Annabelle turned around, "Do you know what happens when that siren goes off? Monsters come out! When I mean monsters I mean the pyramid head." They just looked at her as if she was crazy, "Yeah, I know a lot about that place. Let's see what kind of door this leads to." Annabelle opens up the door and the sight. The sight was truly paradise. It was sight of Paris.

Annabelle just stared completely at the beautiful, spellbound view of the Eiffel Tower and the bridge."Bioshock." Annabelle mumbled. "My goodness. This is beautiful." She said to herself. "So this is what Paris looks like?" Vergil asked. Annabelle was speechless, but she nods her head. There were painters painting a picture of the great Eiffel Tower, there were people eating croissants and drinking red wine, and there were beautiful, colorful birds flying around. Annabelle sighed deeply out of happiness. "This is one of the places I would like to go before I die." Annabelle quickly shuts her mouth when she hears beautiful music playing in the background. "La Vie en Rose?" She said. "Yes! It is!" Annabelle quickly walks through the door and runs straight to the bridge. "This is lovely!" She shouted out in glee; however, Vergil and Arkham were standing there still confused.

Arkham leans to Vergil's side, "It'll be best for you stay with this girl. Maybe Dante and that girl might be here." Vergil looks at him from the side, "And what about you?" Arkham just smiles, "I'll just stay here. Waiting for a friend to arrive." Before Vergil could say anything else, Annabelle started to twirl around. "I love it here!" Vergil couldn't do anything but smile at her. Suddenly Annabelle stops when a young girl walks up to her. Je appelles Sally. Tu appelle?" Luckily, Annabelle understood French. "Je appelles Annabelle. Oui?" The little girl just smiled, "Tu adores La Vie en Rose?" Annabelle smiled, "Oui!"

Vergil sighs and steps into this mysterious world. While, Arkham just shuts the door, but with a sinister grin. "Quand il me prend dans ses bras-"Annabelle and Sally begin to sing until a older woman shouted out Sally's name. "Avoir!" Annabelle just waved and placed her arms on the railing of the bridge and look up at the magnificent sight. "I really don't want to leave, but sadly we have to. Do we?" Annabelle looks at Vergil who was just standing there looking up at the tower. "Of course if you want to see your friend." Annabelle sighed deeply and gets up. "This was nice." As the two walk away from the bridge, a strange man carrying a painting was running towards them. "Il appelle?" The man asked, "Vergil?" Once the man signed the painting he aims his pen at her. "Tu appelles?" He asked. "Annabelle, but you don't have to." She said, but the man just hand over the painting to her. The painting was them standing over the bridge looking at the tower. The painting was covered in oil paint knowing he worked his ass off on this painting. "How much do I pay you?" She asked. "Non." "W-wha?" The man just cross his arms, making it look like an "X". "Non."

"For you?" Annabelle said with a smile as she gives him the painting. "Ah? Thank you?" He was unsure to how to react to this, but Annabelle started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I know what's going to happen. This is all but a dream." Annabelle opens up the door and leaves this peaceful delusion. "Besides, I bet Akira and Dante will be here any moment now." But she was wrong.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I don't speak French, my co-writer wrote this chapter and I took Spanish, so can anyone translate the parts with French words or phrases please**


	3. Mission 3: Jester, Lady, and new powers?

Akira and Dante made their way to the tower entrance and battled Cerberus to get through to find Annabelle. The battle began to wear Akira down and the three-headed dog noticed as it shot ice at her but the ice evaporated before it hit her as she saw her hands were on fire but it never hurt her and Dante tilted his head in wonder and his eyes were filled with shock while she thought, _'Sweet! I'm a Firebender, and people have always said I was a fiery personality'_ Cerberus was still distracted by Akira's new power that it gave Dante a chance to hack off the second head, making the three-headed dog say, **_"You two are not human, are you?" _**"Who knows", Dante says, "I'm not even sure myself" _**"Regardless, I acknowledge your abilities. Take my soul and go fourth. You have my blessing"**_ Cerberus then vanished into a small orb the went to Dante, turning into nunchucks that had three instead of two. Dante tried out his new weapon and once he was finished trying it out he said in a satisfied tone, "Too easy"

Akira began to walk forward when the ice behind her broke and a motorcycle came flying through the air; she and Dante both moved out of the way with Dante saying, "Are you going to the party? What's the hurry, didn't you get an invitation?" The rider had a rocket launcher on her and fired it at Dante, who ducked and began to ride the rocket like a skateboard. The rocket shot up to a part of the roof and Dante smirked at the motorcycle and noticed she had different colored eyes, making Akira realize it was, _'Lady'_, she thought. Lady revved up her motorcycle and drove it through the new hole and the engine soon went out of earshot as Dante said, "This keeps getting better and better"

* * *

They both made it to room and the door wouldn't open, making Dante try to kick it down and when it didn't work he tried to shoot it but was stopped by the most annoying voice Akira has ever heard, "Yoo-hoo!" Behind them was a Jester as he said, "There's no need to use violence, devil boy" Dante was about to shoot again but the Jester quickly continued as Akira clenched her fists, "Wait, wait, wait! Better listen to what others say, lad. This tower here, is very sturdy. _*TAP! TAP! TAP!*_ You see? Your tricks, will do no good. No good!" Dante placed Ivory on the Jester's nose while saying, "Zip it! Or I'll pierce that big nose and I'll have sweetheart here chop your head and fry it" Akira rolled her eyes as Jester said, "That could be a problem. Just hear me out, you two have got nothing to lose, right? My name is Jester. And I know a thing or two about this place" He pointed to a slab near the door and continued, "That thing there, is a power generator for entire sector. In order to open the door you need to apply a little SOMETHING to it first. Do you what THAT is, kids? Or is that too difficult for you?"

Jester broke into laughter when Dante began to shoot at his feet, demanding Jester to "get to the point" Jester fanned himself with his scepter then said, "Actually, I prefer a sword to my partner" He then turned to Akira mockingly, "May I have this dance, my lady?" Akira and Dante both struck the slab not before Jester moved with ninja speed out of the way with the door opening. "Bingo!", Jester said standing on the ceiling behind them, "THAT is WHAT THE something IS! Remember that kids. Write it down on your hands if you don't trust your heads" He broke into laughter as Dante shot at his feet again as Jester retreated in a mockingly way while Dante said, "I see, thanks" He put Ebony back in its holster while continuing, "You still piss me off though" Akira couldn't help but agree while saying, "You and me both" _'I just hope Ann is safe'_, she thought as she continued on awaiting her next battle.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Firebender reference from Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra**


	4. Mission 4: Annabelle's newfound powers!

"So, I kind of notice something about you." Vergil looks up at the young lady. "You look just like your father, Sparda." Annabelle said with a worried smile, hoping he wouldn't kill her, but instead he chuckled. "I know and I would want his power to rule-"Before he could finish his sentence, Annabelle walks up to another mysterious door. "It's a blue door~ I wonder what's inside~" Annabelle opens up the door which reveals a creature walking towards them. "Well shit…It'll be best for us to shut the door and run." Which she did and grabs Vergil's hand and they take off running for their lives.

"I don't know what it is, but we're leaving!" Annabelle said with a growl. She looks behind her only to see a weird spider looking creature. Suddenly, Annabelle came into a complete stop, knowing that there was no way out besides the door. "Okay? We may have to fight." Annabelle grabs her sharp knives while Vergil pulls out his katana. "Ready?" He asked. Annabelle just inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Sure. Let's go with that." So the two of them charged at the creature; Annabelle throwing her knives at the weak points of the creature until one by one falls to their death; however, there was one creature that knocks her off to her feet. "Really? Now you're starting to piss me off!" Annabelle shouted in anger. Without her knowledge, she feels a ice baring feeling on her left hand only to reveal to be covered in ice. "What? Did I just get the powers of Elsa?" She said to herself, but before she can do anything. The creature was charging at her, and Annabelle finally catches on. She has the power of ice. She quickly shoots the ice at the creature, which turns into a ice sculpture. "Vergil, slice him!" She yelled and Vergil did as he was told. By now, Vergil was still slicing them up one by one. "I think they're dead!" Annabelle shouted. Vergil scans around his surroundings, "Yes. They're dead." Before Annabelle could say anything she heard footsteps walking behind them.

* * *

"I see. Both of you decided not to stay in that one world?" It was Arkham. "I know what's going to happen next if we stay in that world." Arkham just nods his head and somewhat smiled. "Did you find your friend?" Annabelle asked. His smile was even more sinister than before, that's when Annabelle knew he wasn't up to no good. "No; however, I did encountered Dante and your friend." Annabelle smiled, "Where? I must see her!" How the way Annabelle spoke to Arkham made Vergil smile somewhat deep inside. Arkham just glared at her. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I make you angry?" She said being a smartass. Arkham glance at Vergil, giving him a warning.

"Fine! Then I'll go search for them by myself." Annabelle stormed out of their way, but as she begin to open up another door she started to sing from the top of her lungs. "DON'T STOP BELIEVIN~" She was loud, but that was the purpose, to get on Arkham's nerves. "Aww, you didn't like that? Okay then. How about this." Again she sings, "LET IT GO~!" Again and again she sings until Arkham finally snaps at her. "Will you stop it!" That did it. Annabelle turns her head slowly, only to reveal a very hostile expression. "What did you say to me?" Her voice lowers in anger. "You don't scare me. I said will you stop singing." Annabelle shuts her mouth shut and turn around giving the two a cold shoulder. Vergil gave Annabelle a smirk as she continued to walk off and he followed right in behind her with Arkham looking over his shoulder then walked forward as everything was beginning to fall into place.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Elsa and Let It Go reference from Frozen(obviously) my co-writer loves that movie and it's pretty good in my opinion too**


	5. Mission 5: Onward and Upward!

"Dante! Look out!", Akira shouts at him as she sliced a Greed demon in half. Dante quickly dodged another demon strike and quickly shot it and it turned to sand in an instant. The fights were getting more intense the more Dante and Akira ascended up to the top of the tower and they were wearing her down so much that she almost fainted from fighting; she wasn't used to it like Dante was and he took notice when she nearly fainted. Akira never realized it until it was too late but she was near an edge as the stone below her feet crumbled and gravity took over, making her reach out for Dante's hand as he hurried to catch her. Just in the nick of time, he caught her wrist, but his hand didn't have a strong grip enough to stop her fall as he watched helplessly from his position; Akira still had her hand extended as she fell towards her imminent death, and as she closed her eyes, she felt her own fire powers being channeled to her back and when she opened them, flames in the shape of wings formed on her, making her fly upward to Dante, who quickly stood up and backed away from the edge as her feet touched the ground.

The wings faded away once she was on solid ground when she suddenly fainted and Dante caught her while noticing a circlet with an orange gem in the middle, hidden in the young woman's bangs. The gem glowed a very dim light as if it had a small flame deep inside it burning as he realized Akira wasn't going to wake anytime soon, so he carried her bridal style while advancing in the tower. He set Akira up against a wall as he watched her sleep, she was beautiful, he had to admit, but he wondered where did she come from, who was this "Annabelle" person, and was she like him. All of these thoughts had him so deep in them he never noticed he was getting closer to her face and that she opened her eyes to him as close as he was; she let out a yelp of fright and with all of her strength, she punched him in the face, making the half-devil go backwards and land a few feet from Akira lying on his stomach as she pulled her legs closer to her and her arms covered her chest so innocently while shouting, "Wh-what was that all about?!" "Calm down, sweetheart", he said as he stood up, "I didn't know I was that close to you"

He offered his hand and she took it and stood up when they both heard the sound of a groan echoed the halls. Whatever it was, it was coming to them when Akira noticed someone walking towards them in a limping way, making Akira shout, "ZOMBIE!" The zombie took notice of them and soon enough, a horde was right behind it as Dante shouted while pulling on her shoulder, "Run, run!" They hurried until they both took a wrong turn to another ledge, making Dante let out a string of cursing. The horde was coming closer and Akira soon said to Dante, "Take my hands, Dante" "What-?" "Take my hands!", she repeated and he did so with no question; Akira jumped from the ledge with all of her strength and bound while the flame wings formed once more on her back and the zombies fell to their death.

Dante's hands slipped and he quickly grabbed her ankles, giving her a chance to use her fire powers to burn the horde as they fell and he couldn't help but look down watching the horde burn and fall; as high as they were, it could easily kill anyone, even a demon, and once the last zombie fell off the edge, Akira flew to the ledge, letting Dante let go of her ankles and he landed with his feet a foot from the ground. "You gonna-", Dante began but was cut off when he turned around and saw Akira screaming with laughter as she flew in front of him while shouting, "I'm flying! Whoo-hoo!" Her laughter was music to Dante's ears as he watched her fly all around the tower, but he knew she would have to come back to land soon; as if on cue, Akira shouted to him, "Brace yourself, I'm gonna try to stick my landing" He watched her when a sudden gust of wind blew her off course a bit and she focused on getting to land; the wind was gusting towards Dante and sure enough Akira collided into him, making him skid across the floor and stop near a door leading further into the tower. They both let out groans of pain as Akira soon looked down to see Dante underneath her while her lips were pressed against his, making her blush wildly and jump while saying "Sorry", but Dante just got up and said as he brushed himself off, "Ya know, I've been known to make girls come to me, but not like that"

Akira tried to hide the blush but it wasn't enough when Dante noticed it as he gave her a devilish grin, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him with her back on his chest while he purred into her ear, "C'mon, sweetheart, I didn't mind it" Akira just squirmed out of his grasp and just fell to her knees with tears coming from her eyes; she couldn't believe it, she had been kissed by Dante and she thought it would be sweet but it wasn't, she was scared and she didn't know why. Dante just rolled his eyes and said, "Sweetheart, please stop crying. I was just playing with you" Akira just looked at him as she wiped her tears and said, "It's not you, it's me" Dante was at first confused by Akira's answer but it soon clicked in his head of what happened and that he had pushed her way too far and he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset" "It's alright", Akira said standing up, "Let's get going. I don't think we have much further to go"

* * *

As they continued onward, Dante couldn't help but ask, "So, who is this Annabelle? Is she your sister or something?" "She's my friend", Akira said, "We've been friends since I can remember. She's the tomboy between us, came from a rich family while I was in a poor family. She saved me from bullies once, but back then I had short hair and was made fun of all the time. One day I asked her if I should keep my hair short, and she said, 'You should keep your hair long, it looks better for you!' and I guess since then I've kept my hair long" Dante took a step back and said with a nod, "Yeah, long hair suits you" Akira blushed when she heard that and said shyly, "Th-thank you" They both hurried to the top of the tower as Akira thought, _'Please be ok Ann', _and with that she ran awaiting her next battle as she hoped and prayed for her friend's safety, even if she was with Vergil.

"Alright!", Dante said as they made it to a door, "Are you ready for another fight?" "Hell yeah, Dante", she replied as she opened the door, "What are we waiting for, let's go"

* * *

**Author's note**

**I got board and added the zombies in there just for the hell of it. My co-writer was going over it and asked me bout it and told her I was board and wanted to mix it up a bit. She laughed at it and we kept it in the story**


	6. Mission 6: Ice Queen and meet Sedna!

By the time, they reach their destination, Annabelle was spellbound by a thought that was lying into her own mind. She stops for a brief moment only to remember something. _"You don't have to do this." _An older man's voice could be heard, but not seen. Annabelle shuts her blue eyes and block out everything._ 'I know I don't have to do this, but it's for my own safety, Alexander.' _She said through her thoughts. She knew it was Alexander, Mr. Alexander Puppet, who has been with her thoughts and troubles ever since she was in middle school. Hearing his voice, soothes her. Knowing for a fact that he has her back._ 'You're a man with words, Alexander.' You could hear the man chuckle, "Well, I am thirty-six year old who has been through a lot of pain." Annabelle started to feel the cold, freezing air blowing at her face. "You feel that?" Annabelle nods. "That's Vergil trying to wake you up." Annabelle's expression changes to confusion. 'What?'  
_

_ "You stood too much of your own mind, Annabelle. Too much." Annabelle felt the cold air hitting her face again. "Now, listen to me, okay. You need to relax and pace yourself, and don't be so spellbound by thoughts and memories. Now, I want you to wake up." _Suddenly, the voice changes to Vergil's. "Wake up, Annabelle! Wake up!" Annabelle slowly swifts her head from left to right as she examines her surroundings. "Wha-?" She said with a very weaken tone. "You fell down and you were not breathing." He explains. Annabelle places her hand on her forehead and looks up at Vergil; however, she felt too tired to notice the problem. "Are you okay? Annabelle?" Annabelle looks down to notice Vergil was holding her. His left hand around her waist and the right behind her back for support. Annabelle stares into his dazzling blue eyes and smiled. "You know what, Vergil. I've always thought of you to have such a glamorous attire." She said. Vergil just looks at her confusion, "I guess, thank you." However, "thank you" wasn't enough. Annabelle grabs hold of his face and lean in close, so close in fact that their noses were touching. "My my, such a competitor. I'm saying that you're very handsome for a young man your age."

Vergil's face lit up as if it was coated with bright red. "Well?" She said still being tired. "Annabelle…" Was all that he said. Before he place his lips onto Annabelle's. Once they let go, Annabelle slowly shuts her eyes, knowing that she was about to go to sleep, and she did Vergil tries to wake her up again.

* * *

_"Thoughts? What are thoughts?" Alexander said with a blithe tone. It was pitch black to see where Annabelle was, but all she knows is she's not alone. "Where am I?" She said for without concern. "Whoops, my bad. I forgot to open up the door." All you could ever hear was the sound of footsteps and door slowly cracking open. "Do you remember this place?" Annabelle steps out the door and scans the area, but soon realizing it was her old childhood playground that she used to play on when she was little. "My old playground." She said. Alexander walks up next to her. "You used to love this place, didn't you?" She nods her head and steps forward to the swings, "You sure like swings when you were little. This little memory brings out the tranquil of this moment, does it not?" Annabelle sat down on the swings and begin to kick her legs, "Yes indeed, Alexander, but why am I here again?" She said.  
_

_ The man sits next to her and does the same thing as she was doing. "You're tired, you were having a bunch of mix feelings, and you were struck by a memory." He said with joy and happiness in his tone. "But watch. Remember when your dad was a complete donkey?" He said with a snap with his finger and soon everything turn into crimson blood. "This is what I like to call it, the dark memory of your past. Now, do you want to get out of here?" He said. Annabelle nods her head quickly, "Very well. That was your lesson. If you want to get out of here, you want to reclaim your tranquility. Now, wake up."_

* * *

"What happened?", Arkham asked as he slowly walked towards Vergil with Annabelle in his arms. Vergil said, not looking at him, "Annabelle just passed out for some odd reason, but I believe she has used up her powers. Let's take her to the top of the tower" He lifted her up and carried her as she slowly breathed. Once they reached the top, Vergil placed her on the ground leaning against a statue closest to him as he looked over the city, and every once in awhile he would look at Annabelle. Poor thing, she must've been really tired as she continued to sleep when he noticed something; a small creature that was covered in ice in some places and scales with wings on its back, slightly thin legs, and curved talons like an eagle was cuddled beside Annabelle under her hand, sleeping and occasionally purring. He came to realize it was a dragon and it was small compared to the ones he read in human legends, small enough to be the size of a small puppy; the small dragon kept on sleeping until it opened it's eyes to reveal they were an ocean blue color as it stood on it's four legs and sat on her lap, and to Vergil's surprise started saying, "What are ya standing there for? Are ya going to check if she's ok or are ya going to keep looking at her?"

The dragon just looked at Vergil while it's wings were stretched behind it and its tail swishing behind it when Annabelle slowly opened her eyes to see the dragon looking at her and it said, "Ah, it seems you finally woken up, Ice Queen. Hope you've had a good sleep" Annabelle let out a scream and jumped up, making the dragon flap its wings when Annabelle almost fell off the tower when Vergil grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, which made her by instinct place her hands in front of her and they landed on Vergil's chest. Feeling his muscles underneath his shirt made her blush slightly as he asked, "Are you alright, Annabelle?" "Uh, yeah, I-I think so", she replied as she looked at the dragon that just stared at them, "I think that dragon just spoke to me" "In fact I did, lass", the dragon said, "My name is Sedna and I'm Annabelle's ice guardian" Vergil and Annabelle just looked at Sedna in confusion when she said, "My ice guardian? I never knew I even had a guardian, much less in the form of a dragon" She walked over to the small dragon and continued, "Plus you're ,um, tiny. Are you travel-sized or is this your true size?" Sedna just rolled his eyes and climbed onto her shoulders with his tail gently wrapped around Annabelle's neck to hold his balance on her shoulder when Annabelle said, "Wait a minute, you said to me 'Ice Queen' when I woke up. How is it that you know about my ice powers?" Even Vergil had the look that made him wonder why Sedna called Annabelle "Ice Queen" while the dragon said, "That's what you are, an ice queen" Annabelle just sighed and said, "Ok, I just noticed that bald guy isn't anywhere" "Arkham went to take care of an uninvited guest", Vergil said as he looked at the city below them while that comment made Annabelle shake a bit as she thought, _'I hope he wasn't talking 'bout me or Akira'_ Watching her tremble from the corner of his eye, Vergil wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer when it started to rain. Annabelle could feel the warmth coming from Vergil's body as the rain continued to fall while Sedna jumped off of Annabelle's shoulder as he said, "We have company" Annabelle let out a sigh when she heard a familiar voice say, "Annabelle, you're alright!"

* * *

**Author's note**

**The travel-sized part was a reference to the Disney movie Mulan. It's the scene with Mushu shows himself to Mulan before she walks to the camp to take her father's place in the fight against the Huns. She tries to describe what she thinks of Mushu in one word and that was tiny. Mushu says he's "Travel-sized" for her convenience and if he was his real size that the horse would "die of fright".**


	7. Mission 7: Dante vs Vergil!

Akira and Dante continued to make it to the top of tower, but Akira realized her fire powers were making her tired and rest more then she wanted. "I'm sorry, Dante", she said to him, "my powers are making me rest more and I'm slowing us down. You might as well leave me to rest and-" "Hell no", Dante said, "I can carry you if I have to, sweetheart. I am not leaving you" She sighed and leaned against a wall letting her body slide down until she lied down on the floor. She could feel the muscles in her legs twitch for the tenth time as she felt her eyes get heavy and she fell asleep. _Akira walked home from school when she saw three boys in her path. "Hey", a spiked brown haired boy yelled out, "Where do you think you're going, girl?" Akira panicked and ran the other way as the boys hurried after her. She ran into a local park while the boys split to catch her faster. She ran to a playground until an arm stopped her and she fell in the ground as she cried out for help. Sadly, no one came to help while the two boys held her down and the leader dumped out all of her things and kicked them as if they were garbage. "She's got nothing-", the boy halfway said but a girl's voice snapped, "Knock it off!" All four of them turned to see a girl the same age as Akira with short light brown hair and in a very expensive dress with knee socks and dress shoes as she pointed to the boys continuing, "Why don't you jerks pick on someone your own size, in fact why don't you pick on boys, not girls"_

_ The lead boy dropped the backpack and approached the girl; Akira thought she was insane, she would be beat as the boy said, "And what are you going to do? Run to Mommy and tell her" "Nope", the girl said before she threw a punch. Now the boys attacked her and as if she had done a thousand times, beat them; the boys stood up and their leader said, "You're going to regret it" With that, they left as the girl shouted, "Yeah, that's right! Run home to Mommy and cry like the babies you are!" She tuned to Akira and asked, "Hey are you ok? Huh?" Akira sat up and cried, "Some-someone's always coming to my rescue and I'm too weak!" "Hey it's ok", the girl said, "I was like you at first, but I eventually got stronger. But Everyone says I'm as cold as ice" Akira was silent when the girl said, "I see you have a fiery personality" Akira looked at her as she noticed, "Oh your dress! It's ruined!" The girl looked to see her dress was torn and covered in dirt and she said, "It's ok. I can get it stitched up" She held out her hand and said, "My name's Annabelle Remedy. I know, weird last name. What's your name?" Akira looked at her and said with a gentle smile, "Akira. Akira Bloodgrave"_

Akira opened her eyes to see Dante standing near an edge when he caught something. Akira ran over to see it was Lady as she demanded, "Let me go!" "Let you go?", Dante asked with a chuckle, "But it would be a waste if ended up as just a pretty stain" As if she had enough, she shot Dante in the head and it made Akira yelp in fright while Lady used her rocket-launcher to stop her from falling further. She looked up in shock as Dante yelled, "What the hell was that for? Here I am, trying to help you. And you show your thanks by shooting me?" Lady shot Dante again but this time he caught the bullet with his teeth and spit it out. He walked away saying, "Whatever, do as you please" Akira followed him while he pulled the bullet out of his head and muttered, "I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women" Akira heard it and let out a giggle as she thought, _'No, you just need to learn when to back off of a woman'_ "Something you say, sweetheart?", Dante asked, stopping Akira in her tracks while she said, "Nothing, Dante. Nothing" Rrrriiiiggghhhttt", he said, "Come on, babe, let's go"

* * *

Akira and Dante made it outside when it began to rain as she said, "We must be near the top" "Yeah we are" Akira walked a little faster in front of Dante and once they neared the stairs, Akira ran up and saw Annabelle with Vergil, but she kept her composure as she said, "Annabelle, you're alright!" Annabelle turned around to see Akira and ran to hug her friend saying, "You too! You made it in one piece!" "Yeah-" "You sure know how to throw a party", Dante's voice said, "No food, no drinks. And so far one babe as left" Annabelle looked to see Dante standing behind Akira saying in a whisper, "Is that-?" "In the flesh", Akira said when she noticed Vergil looking at her, then to Dante. "My sincerest apology, brother", he said in a cold tone as Annabelle and Akira moved away to the side, knowing what was about to happen, "I was so eager to see you I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash" "Whatever", Dante said in a scoff, "At any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met. How 'bout a kiss from your little brother?" He paused, giving Akira a wink, then twirling Ivory saying as he pointed it to his twin, "Or better yet, how 'bout a kiss from THIS" The lightening gave off loud bangs of thunder that both girls flinched while Akira muttered, "I hate that" "So, this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh", Dante said while Akira watched the tension in the air get more tense when Vergil said, "You got that right"

Before anyone knew it, the battle had begun, and Annabelle felt Sedna land on her shoulder looking at Akira saying, "Well, it's the Fire Princess" Akira jumped when she heard Sedna and asked, "A dragon?" "Yeah I was surprised too", Annabelle explained, "His name is Sedna and he's my personal dragon" "Where might your dragon be, Fire Princess?" Akira looked at the battlefield and said, "I don't know, maybe my powers haven't fully awakened yet" Akira watched as Dante was knocked back into a statue and fired a few shots from Ebony. Vergil swung his sword in a circle stopping the bullets and flinging them back to Dante, who split them in half, making them go in different places. "Dante", Akira shouted, running towards him. "Why do you refuse to gain power?", Vergil asked, "The power of our father Sparda" "Father?", Dante teased, "I don't have a father. I just don't like you that's all" He turned to Akira and said, "Babe, stay out of this. He'll kill you if you don't" "But Dante-", Akira started but Dante already swung his sword as Vergil did the same. They both were held their ground until Vergil swung his sword upward, making Dante let go of Rebellion and before anyone knew it, Dante was stabbed. "DANTE!", Akira cried in horror; Annabelle had to look away while Vergil said, "Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Not your little girlfriend. Let alone yourself"

He pulled Yamato out and as his twin fell backwards, he grabbed Dante's amulet. Dante tried to reach for it only to have Vergil swipe his hand away with Yamato and he fell to the ground. "D-Dante", Akira cried with tears falling from her face and immense heat began to emanate from her body when she charged at Vergil, who noticed her circlet glowing as if a flame inside her has gotten stronger. She used her fists first only to have him knock her down and say, "If you want to fight, then use your sword" "If you want a taste of Sasuke", Akira growled, gripping her sword's handle, "then here you go!" Flames came from the blade as she swung it, but they missed its target while she stood up; she reached for a flaming arrow and aimed it with a bow that appeared in her hand suddenly, something hit her, knocking her to the ground, making Vergil look at Annabelle but he showed no emotion, even though he was surprised she would hit her friend. He turned to Rebellion and picked it up with Annabelle following behind him closely when Dante's hand twitched and he lifted himself up. Without warning, Vergil turned around and impaled Dante with Rebellion when Arkham came out of nowhere asking, "Do you finally have it?" "Yes", Vergil said as he turned to leave and grabbed Annabelle's wrist, not too loose and not too tight, making her follow him as he continued, "Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken"

Akira lifted her upper body up to see what had happened, but when she tried to get up it was as if her body didn't want to which made her think, _'I must've used up too much of my fire in that attack. I'll have to keep myself in check if I use any fire'_ She let out a weakened cry of Dante's name as she used the remaining bits of her strength to crawl to him when suddenly, water shot upward and out of the vortex came a newly revived Dante. He charged straight at Vergil, who stopped him barely drawing Yamato in the nick of time where the younger twin's hand stopped when the blade hit his palm. Akira and Annabelle looked in shock while Vergil said, "I see, a devil inside you has awakened as well" Dante unclenched his now bleeding fist and pulled his hand out of the blade, gripping it, and throwing Vergil towards Annabelle and Arkham, who quickly said before Vergil had time to draw Yamato, "Wait! We should leave! For the moment we have all that we need" Dante slowly walked toward them as he let out a heavy breathing while Akira slowly stood up with her body slowly being taken over by gravity saying weakly, "Ann, why? Why are you siding with them?" Annabelle never gave her an answer as she was being dragged to the edge of the tower by Vergil and they jumped off followed by Arkham and Sedna close behind.

Dante stopped once Arkham jumped off as he felt a surge of power swell up, making him change into his demonic form as he let out a roar. Akira fell to her knees as she watched Dante change back into his human form and collapsed onto the ground with Akira slowly losing her consciousness, but she was bound and determined to get to him as she crawled to him again. Her hand touched his hand and she said his name in a soft voice, "Dante", and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sasuke is the name of Akira's katana and I got the name while watching Naruto**


	8. Mission 8: An approaching storm!

_'What was I thinking? I betrayed them!'_ Annabelle thought to herself as she was remembering those past events that caused her to do such a thing. She, along with Vergil and Arkham, were walking away from the tower and into another building. _'You betrayer. You disgrace of a friend you are, Annabelle.'_ Annabelle, still stuck in her thoughts, was completely silent and staring down to her feet. "What have got her upset?" Arkham said as he started to realize that Annabelle wasn't talking. "Precisely Dante or that friend of hers." Arkham just nods his head and started to walk away from the two. "Very well, I'll be leaving you two behind. I got other authorities to do." Once Arkham left, Annabelle starts to move towards the steps and sits down. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said.

_'Go away, Vergil.'_ She thought to herself. Sedna started to fly away from the scenery. "Anna, I'm really am sorry, but you just-"Annabelle stands up on her two legs and started to shout from her lungs, "You think this is ok? You stabbed your own brother! Your own brother that shared the same womb as you do! And you stabbed him! What kind of brother are you?" She shuts her mouth just to catch the air that her lungs could fulfill. "I understand, Annabelle, but power is what I need. Everyone has to have power." Annabelle's expression becomes hostile. "Power? REALLY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ALL YOU WANT IS POWER? HA! YOU'RE A REAL FOOL, YOU KNOW THAT?" Annabelle started to storm away from him. Sedna started to fly back to the room, "Annabelle, where are you going?" Annabelle shots daggers at him. "Leave me alone!" She shouted as she opens up the door, that leads a room with multiple doors. "Annabelle!" Sedna shouted out her name. _'Just ignore them and go. Leave them'_ Annabelle thought to herself and she did as she told herself. She opens up the door that leads to another world, but this world was odd to her.

* * *

She was inside a library that has multiple staircases to it. "I can get use to this." She said to herself as she begins to run down the staircase to the bottom of the gigantic library. "Annabelle!" Vergil and Sedna called out to her, but Annabelle just kept on running away from them. As she begins to open up the door, Vergil took hold of her arm. "I said leave me alone!" She shouted, but as the door begins to open she and Vergil tumbled onto a hard, grassy ground. "Get off me." Annabelle said as she was staring up at the beautiful, blue sky while Vergil was looking at her as he notices that he was on top of her. "My sincerest apology." He said as he got up and took hold of her hand to pull her up. "You're a fool and a gentleman. How rare to see that." Annabelle let go of Vergil's hand and wipes off the dirt and grass that was all over her outfit. "Joy, I look like a pig now because of you." Vergil narrower his eyes, "I didn't mean to if you didn't have to open up that door!"

Sedna begins to fly over the two, "Ladies, you're both all so beautiful!" Vergil looks up at him and soon to realize that he, to, was covered in dirt and grass. "I guess we're both pigs." Annabelle sighs and then begins to walk away. "Where you going? Do you know anything about this place?" He asked her. Annabelle looks around her surroundings. _'Blue skies, gigantic library, and a bunch of neighborhoods. Can this be? No! It is!'_ Annabelle's frown begins to smile. "It's my hometown." She said with a somewhat smile. "Impossible! I thought this was the world to the-"Annabelle interrupted him, "games?" He looks up at her, "I guess." Annabelle begins to move along and looks around, "I remember that playground. Where I first met Aki-"she stops for a moment, "Akira…" Annabelle's smile was gone. "Now I remember, I saved her from the bullies and then it started to rain. See look." Annabelle pointed and it showed two young girls talking and then one begins to head off while the other was catching up to her.

* * *

"Yeah." Annabelle was still struck by the action she caused. Vergil looks up and the blue sky was no more. Dark gray clouds were moving in and soon thunder could be heard a yard away. "A storm is coming. What do we do now?" Annabelle didn't say anything; she just walks up towards the playground and sits down on the swings. "I like the storms. I want the rain to wash my actions away." She said with a teary tone. Vergil knew what was about to happen, so his first response was walking next to her and sat down on the swings as well. He looks at her watching her beautiful blue eyes being blinded with tears. "I'm sorry what had happened. It's just Dante and I are two different people. Yes, we came from the same womb, but it doesn't matter anymore. Dante's more of a fool and he just doesn't want to follow our father's tradition. While I'm the one who wants to follow that tradition." Annabelle looks up at him, "I not mad at you anymore. I'm m-mad at myself!" Annabelle begins to burst into tears as she places her hands over her eyes and begins to weep. Vergil looks down and sighs. "Look at me." He said with a calm tone. Annabelle lifts up her head and removes her hands revealing a teary young woman. "I'm sorry." Vergil moves in closer to Annabelle and places his hands on her face and right as it begins to downpour, Vergil decides to place his lips onto hers. Annabelle opens up her eyes to see Vergil, who still has his eyes kept shut. Annabelle closes her eyes again. _'You're a fool. You know that right, Vergil?' _She thought to herself as she was being kissed by the son of Sparda.

After they let go, they were both staring one to another's eyes. "Now, are you feeling a lot better?" He asked. Annabelle wipes the raindrops away from her eyes. "Yeah I do." She said with a smile. "So you like the rain I do assume?" He looks up to the dark clouds and closes his eyes. "I love the rain and I love the snow." He grew a big smirk on his face, "I always enjoy the cold." Annabelle smiled, but a quick flash of a memory of her dog that has always been her best friend, who died on Christmas. "Yeah. If only my dog could see me now." She said while lifting her head up high to the sky and closes her eyes to feel the sense of the raindrops hitting her face. Washing away every sadness that was In her eyes. "Try loosing a father and a mother." Annabelle quickly looks at him, "At least they're away from the pain." Vergil nods his head, "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. Let's just enjoy the rain together. You and I." Annabelle looks at him, "Yeah." For once she has found her comfort place.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I guess nothing really important except that Annabelle has guts can be said. Though we all know Vergil would've killed her if he wanted to, but no**


	9. Mission 9: Nina and Akira's mother!

Dante opened his eyes to feel a gentle hand on his own. He looked to see Akira lying on the ground breathing slowly and what he also took sight of was a small creature cautiously looking at him with crimson eyes and wings that covered it's entire back, making him realize it was a dragon. It looked different from the that was with Annabelle and Vergil. The dragon finally stretched it's wings and said, "Well, I see your awake. She's been out for awhile" Dante slowly stood up and rolled Akira onto her back and saw her circlet gem was glowing brighter as he said, "Unless you want to die, dragon, you might want to flock off" The dragon let out a snort and said, "I have a name and it's Nina. My name happens to mean 'fire' for your information"

Dante ignored Nina as he watched Akira slowly open her eyes as he smirked and said, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty, I was 'bout to kiss ya to wake you up" That comment made Akira shoot upward and blush a dark red while Dante bursted into laughter as Nina said, "Men, they love to play with a woman's emotion, whether demon or human" Akira looked at Nina and said, "You must be my dragon that Sedna told me about" "Ahh, that lad's been telling ya 'bout me, eh", Nina said, making Akira reply, "He only asked me where you were" Dante stopped laughing as he stood up and Akira did the same; she suddenly remembered what Annabelle did and that she fell off the tower with Vergil and that crazy bald guy Arkham. _'Vergil must've convinced her'_, Akira thought as she clenched her fist, _'He's going to pay'_

Dante noticed her expression and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Babe, it's alright. What happened wasn't your fault" "How could she do that? We're friends", Akira cried as Nina cut them off saying, "The only way to find out if she's still your friend is to jump down the tower and follow them" Dante gave a quick smirk and picked Akira up as she yelped, "H-hey! What are you-AHHH!" Dante jumped off the tower with Akira screaming, cursing, and holding onto him for dear life with Nina following them close behind. Dante began shooting at the Bloodgoyles that attack them while Akira kept her eyes closed, waiting for imminent death, but it never came as she opened her eyes to see the wind flying and Dante holding onto her waist with one arm and another holding Rebellion in his hand; Akira admitted the way they were it felt like something out of a superhero movie until a gigantic demonic whale swallowed them whole.

* * *

Lady scanned the area she was around. She already hated the demon in the red trench coat for trying to flirt and there was that girl with him. Was she a human under a spell he put on her or was she a demon herself? All of these thoughts had her distracted until something nearly crushed her, making her stop and cover her eyes and once the dust settled she saw a gigantic demon in front of her. She couldn't tell if it was alive or dead as she slowly approached it when it's eyeball began to pulse with blood coming from it. She quickly raised her gun, ready for anything when out came the red-demon and his female accomplice, both covered in blood with the girl yelling at him, "Dante I swear that attitude of yours is going to get that sword shoved up your ass! Now I'm covered in blood because of you!"

She stormed off as Dante wiped himself off the blood that got all over him. He was definitely getting a shower once this was over as he noticed something written in what looked like blood saying, "Welcome!" He automatically knew it was that Jester as he said, sheathing Rebellion, "So this is the next stage" He began to walk off when he heard Lady say, "Wait!" He and Akira, who was already on the stairs, stopped as Dante said, "If you're asking for a date...forget it. 'Cuz I'm making it a point not to go out with women who shoot me in the head!" "Date a demon?", Lady mocked, "I'm not that desperate. Besides, I really don't care for guys who already have girls and stink like blood" Akira snickered that the "stink like blood" part as Dante smelled himself before he said, "Your right" He drew Ivory and shot behind Lady as she did the same, causing them to stand back-to-back as they shot at demons attacking them. "So tell me", Dante said, "What's your name?" "I don't have a name", Lady replied

"Ok, then what should I call you?"

"I don't care! Whatever you want!"

"Whatever, Lady"

Dante leaped from the circle, missing a scythe by mere inches and landed beside Akira and Nina yelling to Lady, "We'll leave this to you! 'Cause we can't miss the party!" He gave her a kiss by using two fingers and hurried through the doors with Akira and Nina behind him as Lady muttered, "Who counted on you anyway?"

* * *

They went from room to room until they made it to room that made Akira uneasy; it looked like it was covered in webs and unknowing to her, a spider/praying mantis demon was behind her. It suddenly shot out a webbing, covering Akira from her neck to her thighs and making her panic and scream, "Dante! Help me!" Dante quickly drew Rebellion and attacked the demon, killing it and the other demons like it while Akira began to hyperventilate because of her arachnophobia and once the last was killed, Dante hurried to get the web off of her. Once he was done, he quickly checked her for injuries while saying, "Babe, you need to breathe slowly. Calm down" Akira eventually calmed herself and began to breathe a little slower when tears fell from her face; she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, crying, "I was so scared. I froze up and panicked"

Dante wrapped his arms around her and gently shushed her as Akira clutched his coat and continued to cry into his chest and said, "I wanna go home!" Dante's eyes gazed on her when she said it, making him hug her more and after a short silence he said to her softly, "Ya know, you could stay with me. You could have a home with me" Akira looked at him and her eyes widened while she breathed, "Dante, I-" "You don't have to say anything, babe", he says, "Besides, a sweet, cute, and occasionally feisty girl like you...I'll take care of you" Akira felt her face get hot in an instant as she thought, _'St-stay? With Dante? I-'_ She fainted and Dante let out, "Why did this happen to me?" He tried waking her up but it was obvious she wasn't going to wake up, so he carried her on his back when he heard, "W-what happened?" He didn't have to answer as Akira groaned, "I fainted again didn't I?" Dante nodded and said, "Yes you did babe" Akira sighed and just stayed on Dante's back with Nina flapping her wings behind them when they all heard a laughing child echoing in the hall, making the half devil stop and look around as he let Akira slide off his back.

* * *

Akira followed the sound to a door with laughter from the other side; she cautiously placed a hand on the doorknob as her breath began to become shaky. She opened the door and it showed a park with a woman in her mid-thirties with dark hair sitting watching two girls that Dante realized was Akira and Annabelle; the woman looks up and smiles seeing the two playing but what caught her attention was a white van and a man in a mask held a gun, making the woman say calmly and serious, _"Girls, you need to run"_

They looked at the woman with confusion as she said for them to run again, and this time the girls ran. _"Run girls! Hurry, whatever you do, don't look back and don't come out of hiding"_ To Dante, it was déjà vù but it wasn't him and his brother, it was Akira and he saw two more men in masks jump out as the woman yelled, _"Stay away! Get away from me!"_ The first one with the gun only fired the gun almost killing the woman instantly as he saw the young Akira and Annabelle run, making him follow. Akira, Dante, and Nina found themselves in front of a house as the young girls run inside as the three of them did the same before the door closed; young Akira panted and said, _"Mother, we-"_ she froze, not seeing her mom nowhere in sight, making the little girl cry, _"M-Mommy?"_ Akira felt tears fall from her face not seeing her mom not home with them. Annabelle whispered to her, _"Akira, come on. Your mommy is probably on her way here"_

Then there was a knock at the girl's door and a familiar voice say, _"Akira are you there?"_ Akira cautiously opened the door and there was a young man in his teens with dirt blonde hair and blue eyes that had concern and worry as he asked, "Girl, are you ok? Is your mommy home?" Akira still had tears fall from her face when a man in his twenties say, _"The police just got called to the park. It's her. Lauren got shot"_ The teenager looked at the man and said, _"I'll stay with the girls"_ After a few hours, the teen was able to bring Akira and Annabelle to the hospital where a woman with light blonde hair that held Lauren's hand and she saw her four year old daughter who was trying to hide her sadness and worry as the teen and the blonde haired woman left the room while Annabelle asked the blonde,_ "Is Akira's mommy gonna be ok, momma?"_ As soon as the curtain closed, Lauren looked at her daughter and said with a small smile, _"It's ok Akira. Mommy's going to be alright"_ Akira looked at her and asked, _"Why would someone hurt you, mommy?"_ Lauren felt a sharp pain in her body and said, _"Listen real close, baby. Those people were...bad men and they weren't after you but me. You see...I had a bad past but I left it behind to raise you and now I have to pay the price" "What are you saying Mommy?"_, Akira asked, _"Are you going to be an angel?" "Yes, but listen"_, Lauren said with a bit more seriousness in her voice, _"I talked Annabelle's mother into letting you stay with her family until you were old enough to live on your own. Just know I never regretted in raising you"_ Her breath was growing weaker as she said, _"Be brave my sweet Akira. I will always love you" _And with that, the woman breathed her last breath and died; Akira cried as doctors tried to revive the woman, but it was too late. A few weeks later, the funeral for Lauren Bloodgrave went on as people who knew her and family, including Akira, showed up while the preacher went on about how kind Lauren was and after he said a verse from The Bible, Lauren's casket was buried.

* * *

Dante looked at the Akira that stood beside him as she softly cried and whispered, "Don't worry mother, I will be. Rest in peace" They left the room and Akira's legs gave out and she fell to the floor in tears, and after awhile she wiped the tears away as she stood up and turned to Dante and Nina saying, "I can't just sit here and cry. I'll help you fight your brother and Ann. I have to save her from Vergil" Dante smirked and said as he patted her shoulder, "There's the feisty side of you, babe! I love that side of you" Akira hugged Dante, and it threw him way off guard as she said, "Thank you, Dante" With that, Akira looked at him and he could see how beautiful her emerald eyes were; he felt like he was looking at a gem as he slowly lowered his head and before they knew it they kissed. This kiss felt different from the last as Akira felt Dante try to deepen the kiss and she let go and said, "Dante, we need to keep going. We have to stop Vergil and Annabelle" As much as Dante wanted to keep going with the kiss, he knew she was right as he said with a slight pout, "Alright, babe. We better save your friend and stop my brother" With that, they ventured forward, ready to fight any demons in their way.


	10. Mission 10: Test of love!

Arkham found Vergil and Annabelle in the world that she knew but it was only a memory as they soon made their way deeper in the tower's basement. Annabelle felt something was off as Arkham spoke, "Soon, we will reach the Lair of Judgement" Annabelle stayed close to Vergil, who could smell fear coming from the young woman, but it wasn't fear of him; it was fear of Arkham. The bald man paid no attention to them as he continued, "Temen-ni-gru will regain its full function and lead us into the Demon World. The world where Sparda's power has been sealed" He took a quick glance, seeing the two, along with the dragon on Annabelle's shoulder as he said "And the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son" Vergil watched Arkham then glanced at the door as it opened when the bald man said, "It must be Fate" Arkham took a few steps back and let Vergil and Annabelle walk forward and he looked back at the path when Vergil's voice said, "Does that woman really bother you?" Annabelle and Arkham looked at him confusingly as Arkham said calmly, "What are talking about?" "Why didn't you kill her?", Vergil continued interrogating, "Perhaps because she's your daughter? Did some pesky, fatherly, love get in your way?"

Annabelle saw the look on Vergil's face and slowly backed away from him as Arkham growled, "That is none of your-!" In swift movements, Annabelle let out a shriek of fright as she covered her mouth and Sedna jumped off of her shoulder as Arkham let out groans of pain and Yamato impaled the man as Vergil said, "In order to further your study of the Black Arts, you sacrificed your loving wife; to become a devil as well" Annabelle watched in horror as Vergil continued while blood spilled onto Yamato, "Knowing this, I thought you would be more useful to me, but I was wrong. Annabelle is more useful to me then you" He twisted Yamato and shoved it further into Arkham, making Annabelle look away and Sedna let out a hissed growl while Vergil said, "No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete"

Arkham finally gained his voice as he said, "What about you? You're an incomplete being as well" Annabelle knew that comment would anger Vergil as her fists clenched, making ice slowly form on her hands as Arkham continued with blood seeping from his mouth, "Both demon...and human blood mingle in your veins. As for that girl, she is nothing more then a witch" Annabelle was about to yell at Arkham but Vergil beat her to it as he growled, "Shut up!" He removed Yamato from Arkham and he slowly put it back in its sheath and once it was, blood poured out of Arkham as he fell. Annabelle felt her body shake and Vergil looked out of the corner of his eye and said, "Now that the final door is open, I have no further use for you" He turned to Annabelle and gently placed a hand on her face and it made her tense up as she looked at his eyes while he said, "I still have use of you, but let that be a warning to you, you hear?" Annabelle nodded her head when she felt Vergil take her wrist and pull her forward as Sedna landed on her shoulder and whispered, "It's best to do as he says, lass. The more we obey him, the less he won't be angry at us"

* * *

_'Just calm down, Anna. Everything will be alright somehow.'_ She thought to herself; however, right as she was in the middle of thinking, more demons with huge scythes were crawling out of the ground. "I hope you know how to fight, Annabelle." Annabelle and Vergil both dodge their attacks. 'The swords!' Annabelle dash towards two swords that were lying on the ground. "Now! Go for their heads!" Sedna shouted as he was casting Ice knives towards the demons. Annabelle grabs her swords and observes quickly around her surroundings, "Two on the right, and three on the left." She yells out Vergil's name and signaled him to go for the three demons while Annabelle goes for the two that are holding their scythes. As she was running, one of them managed to swing their scythe, but with quick reflexes. Annabelle manages to slice off its arm. "Good. Good!" Sedna cheered. Annabelle goes for its right leg and sliced it all. The demon was like a tree falling, as he was falling Annabelle shouted, "TIMBER!" Now it was down to one giant, scythe-swinging demon. "Come to mama, sweetie." Annabelle chuckled loudly. The beast screams in anger, but that didn't scared her not one bit. She starts to twirl her swords so she can distract the beast, but the beast was starting to get so impatient that it begins to charge at her.

She stands there just with a smile on her face and soon before she knows it. Vergil was a lot quicker than her. He sliced the beast's head in half. As she backs away, Vergil was already putting up Yamato. "How foolish." Vergil looks at her, but Annabelle can only feel a dread feeling coming off from him. _'He wants to use me. He doesn't love me. He wants to use me.'_ She thought to herself as he begins to walk up to her and grab her hand. "Come! We have unfinished business to complete." Annabelle somewhat smiled._ 'Akira, please hurry.'_ She thought worriedly.

* * *

"Well come on, sweetheart!" Dante shouted with a little bit of tease. "Will you just hold up for a second?" The two stopped and took a breath. "So, you and your friend. Are you two best friends? Or?" He said with curiosity in his tone. "I have known her since we were little. She's like a sister to me. You know?" Dante nods his head and soon they continued on their walk up until something horrific, for Akira at least. Knowing that this upcoming character is the person she hated with great fiery passion.

As the two opens up the door, there was a woman, with a purple aura and white shiny fangs, just standing. Waiting for her victim. _'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'_Akira thought to herself. Knowing that this, succubus, is the one that she truly hates.


	11. Mission 11: Lost!

Akira looked at woman before her and she had a mixture of anger, irritation, and jealousy. The woman had green skin and red hair but she never paid attention to Akira but to Dante who had a devilish grin on his face while the demon greeted them and as if Akira was never there the demon asked in a seductive tone, **"Is this your first time here?"** Dante just smirked and said, "Yeah it is" It was obvious to her, he knew what kind of a demon she was a succubus and he wrapped an arm around Akira's waist and said, "You'll be nice to us will ya?" Nevan just chuckled as she placed a hand on Dante, circling around him while her hand went from his face to his shoulders as she said, **"Of course I will. I'll treat you"**, she then placed a hand on Akira, who blushed and looked away, burying her face into Dante's chest which she thought she felt a sharp inhale of breath from Dante, **"and your pet so nicely, you'll never want to leave"** Akira felt Dante move her as he said, "Now that's what I'm…talking about" He drew out Rebellion and Nevan went to the stage and said as she began to fight, **"Then, come on, sugar"** Akira was more than happy to charge at her and attack. Nevan barely avoided her attack as Akira shot a fireball at her while Dante shot from his guns, using the other Devil Arms he obtained as well.

It was obvious Nevan didn't want them to win as she suddenly appeared in front of Dante and even he was a bit surprised at it but quickly swung at her while Akira used an arrow and shot it at her, making the succubus fall backwards. Dante caught her as she said to him, **"My, you're sweet"** Thinking it worked, Nevan tried to bite Dante on the neck as he fired Ivory into her gut, making her fall back as he said, "You'd think so wouldn't you?" As if convinced, Nevan sighed as she said, **"Alright. I'll help you"** Akira could feel her eyebrows twitch again as Nevan spoke to him and Dante could practically smell her jealousy emanating from her body when Nevan transformed into her Devil Arm which was a guitar. Akira saw the grin on Dante's face as began to rock out; she felt like a fangirl at a rock concert when he finished while her face blushed more which she didn't care.

* * *

They soon made it out when Dante felt something was off for a bit as he looked back at Akira; she was quiet, not that he had a problem with it before, but she wasn't speaking like she normally did after a battle with a Devil Arm as he said, "You're awfully quiet than usual, babe. Something wrong?" As if on cue, the ground began to grumble and it made Akira run towards Dante, holding onto him when where she was before collapsed while a Hell Wrath appeared and dropped the bomb on its back, making the two fly a few feet; Dante noticed that the ceiling was going to collapse and jumped out of the way. Once the dust settled, Dante stood up and realized Akira wasn't with him as he called out, "Babe? Sweetheart, where are you?" Akira coughed a couple of times hearing Dante call out to her but when she looked behind her, debris blocked her path and that was where Dante was as she said, "Dante! I'm over here on the other side of this wall" Dante looked behind him to see the rubble and found an opening that only Nina could get through, but he was able to see her as he said, "Are you alright, Akira?" "Yeah", Akira said checking herself for injuries then looking at the wall, "It looks like whatever caused the cave-in blocked your way to me"

Nina inspected the hole and went through it when she said, "I'll stay with her in case of any trouble, Dante" "Good", he said, "I'll try to find a way to get to you two. Be careful" With that he left the two and Akira thought, _'Dante, hurry'_ "Akira", Nina said, "Let's go"

Akira and Nina walked until they reached a room when an echoed laughter was heard. At first, Akira thought it was Jester messing with her but the laughter sounded more feminine when a figure who looked exactly like Akira but a dark aura surrounded it, making Akira think, _'What the hell?'_

* * *

"Vergil? What was that?", Annabelle asked in a nervous tone, making him look back at her while she felt his eyes on her as he said, "It must've been a foolish demon" The ceiling above them began to rumble and Vergil made a quick grab for Annabelle and threw her to the direction they were walking to as the rubble began to block the path. Annabelle opened her eyes to see Sedna saying in a frantic tone, "Lass, are you alright?" Annabelle nodded her head and then looked around for Vergil when his voice in a combination of anger, annoyance and worry shouted, "Annabelle, are you alright?" "Y-yeah I think so-AHH!", Annabelle tried to stand up only to feel pain shooting in her left ankle that made her collapse back onto the cold ground while Sedna said, "Vergil-lad, the lass has hurt her ankle. It looks sprained" Vergil let out an angered growl as Annabelle asked, "Vergil, what are you going to do? The path is blocked now" "Annabelle, if you can move, keep going. I'm going to try to find another way around this wall" Annabelle nodded her head and told Vergil to be careful as she and Sedna began to go down the path when they reach a room where a figure stood there that looked like her as she had a dark aura surround her body as Annabelle thought, _'What's going here? What is this?'_


	12. Mission 12: Facing her demons!

_**"Annabelle~"**_ The voice calls out her name. Annabelle was leaning up against the wall and there in front of her was another. Except, this one is covered with a dark aura. _'W-who is this chick?_' Annabelle thought to herself, but suddenly the walls begin to turn into barbwire. "Watch out!" Sedna shouted as he flew over her head, trying to warn the puzzled girl. _**"Come on and play, Annabelle! I know you want to play with me~"** _The voice sings. "W-who are you?" Annabelle shouted. The figure just tilts its head, _**"My. You're really are clueless, are you. I'm you."**_ Suddenly the background started to change to outside, but everything was dark except for the crimson coated barbwires.

**_"Come on~"_** The voice begins to sing out loud. "L-Leave me alone!" Annabelle shouted with the sense of fear. "Run Anna!" As Annabelle starts to run, there was a loud scream coming from behind her. She turns around to look at the figure which reveals a dark shadow woman with a wide smile across her face. **_"I coming for you~"_ **It kept repeating itself over and over again, but that didn't stop Annabelle from running away. She charges away from the creature, but suddenly around her started to change from darkness into night scenery at a carnival. _**"Remember back then when everything was nice, but in reality it's not!"**_ The creature shouted at her again. Now there was laughter and carnie music that was playing, but the music was slowing down, into a demonic tone. "Just keep running, Annabelle!" Sedna shouted as he was guiding her to a safe place, but all of that stopped when she come across her worst sight. There he was, dangling from the street lights, Annabelle's father. "D-Dad?" She said with tears slowly flowing out of her eyes. _**"Yes, and he was delicious, but yours will be even more delicious!"** _The figure starts to sprint at her, which causes her to fall to her insanity. The real Annabelle was no longer.

* * *

"Annabelle?" Vergil calls out, but it was dead silent. "V-Vergil! Vergil! Please, I beg you, please help her! I lost her!" Vergil glares at the poor dragon, "What do you mean?" The dragon slowly begins to cry. "I'm so sorry, Vergil. We were trapped! That-that thing got her!" Vergil looks away into the distance, "Where is she?" He asked. "I-I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was running away from me." Vergil looks ahead, "You mean that's her over there?" The dragon turns around, "Yes! That's her!" He said with glee. Vergil and Sedna begins to run, but Annabelle caught sight of them. "Heh!" She begin to crackle insanely. "Anna…belle?" Vergil was shock to see Annabelle looking like this. _**"Stay away from me you bunch of pigs. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Again that laughter starts to frighten Sedna to the point he begins to shiver. "Annabelle, stop it!" Suddenly there was a dark aura around her as she begins to pulls out her knives and narrows her eyes towards Vergil and Sedna. _**"Heh, make me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ The sound of the creature, or spirit, just taking full control of Annabelle.

* * *

_Annabelle was stuck between herself and the creature._ 'How am I going to work this out?', _she thought to herself as she begins to close her eyes. "He's controlling me. I feel weak! I feel-" She was cut off from such a familiar voice, "You're not weak. You're lost, Belle. You better get yourself back together." Annabelle turns around and there, in front of her, was her dad. Smiling away. "Don't be afraid. He's dead and you're not. Now, go kick his butt." He said with a wink. Annabelle was a statue for a moment, but she nods her head and smiles, "I will, dad. I will."_ "Get out of here!" Annabelle shouted with anger. The figure turns around and smiles even wider. _**"My. What do we have here?"**_ Before Annabelle could say anything, the thing charge right at her. Annabelle dodging every movement, but now she got him. "Enjoy the pain!" Annabelle shouted out in anger as she jams the knife through the creatures neck, causing it to turn into dust. _"See what I mean? You do have full control of him." Annabelle smiles and runs up to her dad and embrace him with a hug that she would never forget. "I love you, sweetie." He said in a teary tone. "I-I love you to, dad…" After they hugged, everything started to turn into the original scenery._ "Ah!" She shouted as she drops the knives and drops to the floor. "Wha-what happened?" She asked. The dragon landed on her shoulder, "We thought we lost you." He said with soft chuckle. "I thought I lost myself to." Annabelle said with a smile as she lays her head onto the dark, cold floor. "I'm glad that my dad is at peace." She said as she rises up her hand and cups her face, just so Vergil wouldn't see her cry. "I-I'm at ease right now." She wailed. Vergil just smile and lifts her up, "Come on, we still need to continue on this task." Annabelle stands up, "I suppose why not."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This and the next chapter are going to be where Akira and Annabelle face the things that caused their lives misery, their fears, and their own demons**


	13. Mission 13- Out of the ashes!

Akira stood before the woman as she felt fear slowly give rise as the impersonator said, **_"Hello, Akira"_** "H-how do you know my name?", she asked while she began to shake and Nina let out a hissed growl as the figure began to laugh evilly, **_"What do you mean? I'm you, you stupid girl"_** Akira let out a silent gasp as she said, "No…no, you're not. It's impossible" The other Akira just smiled as Nina said, "Akira, this is just a demon who has taken the form of you so you could give in to your fears" The shadow smirks and began to transform into Annabelle, even speaking like her, **_"I can even do this too, dragon"_** Akira was now freaked out, she knew if it could turn into Dante, it would get her confused and this demon would kill her. "Akira!", Nina shouted, gaining her attention, "I'll hold the demon off as long as I can, find Dante and get to him" She quickly nodded and ran off as Nina began to fight.

* * *

Akira ran as fast as she could down a hall, but it was too much for her body to handle as she felt her chest get heavy. She felt her legs give out when a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her as a voice said, "There you are" She quickly looked up and saw Dante standing over her, holding her waist while she turned to hug him crying, "Dante! *huff* Oh my God, you're a sight for sore eyes" "It's alright", he said pulling her towards him, "Everything's al**_right_**, _**Akira**_" Akira felt something off about Dante as he soon reached for Rebellion. Akira quickly moved away from "Dante" as the claymore struck the ground and she drew Sasuke saying, "You're not Dante. He's never said my real name" She knew it was the demon as it transformed back to look like her as it said, **_"So Dante is your weakness. It must be saddening he will never love you like you do for him"_** "Sh-shut up!", she cried out, "You don't know that" **_"And you think you do?"_**, the demon said, **_"Just face it, you're a naïve girl; your mother had given you that name when she was in Japan. You've hated it for a long time and you've wanted to change it"_** Tears began to fall from Akira's face as she screamed, "Y-you're lying! M-my name is one of the only things my mother left me when she died!" The demon with quick speed grabbed Akira's throat and shoved her to a wall as Akira felt the need for air. She prayed for Dante to find her and to hurry; as if her prayers had been answered, multiple gunshots rang out, injuring the demon and making it let Akira go as she fell to the ground, catching her breath.

"So", Dante's voice said, "You must be the one that caused the cave-in awhile back. Quite frankly, I don't like it if someone gets in between a girl like Akira here and me" The shadow growled at him as he stood between Akira and the demon looking like her while Akira looked up and saw Dante pointing Ebony at the demon when it said, **_"I never planned this by myself, Son of Sparda. The girl behind you isn't from this world, she and her friend are from another world. I was sent to test her"_** Akira stood up and as if she had regained her strength, she took her sword and stabbed the demon and it turned to ash before saying, **_"Don't be deceived by her, Son of Sparda. The phoenix has risen once she entered this world"_** _'"The phoenix"?'_ they both thought as Akira thought over what the demon said when they heard Nina shout, "Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy! Akirrrrraaaaa! You're alright" Nina flew and stopped as she noticed Dante and continued, "Oh, Dante, it's you-" Akira punched Dante dead square in the jaw by Akira, who had tears streaming down her face saying, "It's true…what that demon said. Ann and I aren't from around here. We're from another world where we don't have to worry about demons killing us. We're just ordinary collage students that were playing a game when we appeared" Dante stood as he listened to her, "I believe the only way to get out is to defeat whatever has dragged us into your world, Dante"

She felt her tears continue to fall as she began to walk away, only to have some force turn her around and to see Dante standing over her and with quick movement, pressed his lips against Akira's. Nina watched with Akira looking at the half devil with shocked eyes, but they eventually closed. Once he broke the kiss, he looked at her and said, "I don't care about that" Akira let out a shocked gasp as he continued, "I don't give a damn on where you're from or who you were before you came here, but I know that you're a headstrong woman that is willing to give her life to a friend and to me" she pushed herself away from his grasp as she said, "But, Dante, I'm not from this world. What would happen if I were to return to my world if you fell for me? For as long as I can remember, my mother always said for me to follow my heart and now…" Her voice began to choke up from sobbing and she continued, "I'm torn between my love for you and my home!" She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, realizing she just confessed her love to the younger son of Sparda.

* * *

Akira just wanted to run from there now but her body just stood there as she closed her eyes. Soon, Dante's arms wrapped around her, embracing her as she looked at him; she didn't push herself away but just stood there when Dante said, "You faced you demons time and time again, and it's made you stronger" She looked away as she wrapped her arms around him and he continued, "You are like a phoenix, a part of you dies, but it's reborn from the ashes of the tragedy. You've proven to me that you think your human and even though you have powers, you've been strong enough to hold your own. You say that if whatever the hell dragged you and your friend to my world would be defeated by you and you and her would return to your world, but what if you couldn't go back?" Akira's eyes widened, she had never thought of if she stays here forever. As Dante lets her go he says, "Let's go. I've already had to fight a demon that went blind 'cause of me, that damn Jester told me where Vergil and your friend are heading, and I want to get this done here soon" He walked off with Akira and Nina behind him as she thought, _'Maybe it won't be so bad being with him. Wait…he said a demon he had to fight went blind and he knows where Vergil and Ann are going. Oh brother'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ok so some people have asked me if Akira is Japanese in any way and I wanted to use this chapter to clear it up, so no she is not Japanese. I actually like some of the Japanese names. The next chapter will be out soon**


	14. Mission 14- Does he care?

Vergil and Annabelle had finally reached the basement as Vergil stopped. He looked around and then looked towards the center and began to approach it when a demonic growling could be heard, making him look behind him and Annabelle jumped back as it said, **"I found you, seed of Sparda"** _'What has Dante gotten himself into now?'_, Vergil thought as the demon continued, **"I told you I'd remember your rancid scent. No matter where you run to, you can never hide from me"** Annabelle took a few steps back, noticing the demon's eye was hit with a sword, but who's sword, she may never know. The demon suddenly lunged, making Annabelle yelp in fright as she fell backwards while hearing the sound of Yamato being flown around. She opened her eyes to see it's claws inches from her face as it said, **"You…you're not the one I faced before! But this smell, there are two of them! That traitorous Sparda had two sons-!"** Vergil had sliced the demon's head before it could reach Annabelle in time and he jumped off of the demon's body then he reached for the light that shined from its body, making it go towards him and it shined, revealing clawed gauntlets and clawed boots, covering his own.

He then made a charge at the demon's body, knocking it to the ceiling, then slicing it in two in mid-air as he landed gracefully in front of Annabelle. The gauntlets and boots disappeared as Vergil held out a hand and Annabelle took it while pulling herself up as he said, "Are you alright, Annabelle?" "Yeah", she said, "That demon just startled me is all" He let out a "humph" and headed to the center of the room, and once he stopped in front of it, he held onto the amulets, watching them come together and vanishing into what looked like water to Annabelle's eyes. She watched him from behind as he drew Yamato, using it make a cut on his hand as Annabelle winced at him doing it and hearing the drips of blood falling into the water until his wound had healed, which made him sheath the katana while he waited for the spell to break.

* * *

Annabelle stood as if she was frozen by fear. "Why isn't this working?!" Vergil went off with anger, which is causing Annabelle and Sedna to dread in fear. _'I know where this is going…', _she thought to herself with fear. Vergil turns around to look at her ghostly face. "Why do you look terrified?", He asked. Annabelle snaps to attention and answered with a quiet tone, "I'm not terrified. I-I'm just lost in trance of thought." Vergil scans her body expressions, "You're afraid of me?" Annabelle quickly responds with a loud "no!", however, in the distance there were footsteps running closer towards them. "Dante", he said with a hostile tone. Dante was standing a head of his brother while Akira quickly notices her friend and runs towards her. "Annabelle!", she called out. Annabelle quickly turns around and was shock to see her friend, not being angry at her anymore. "Akira! I'm so sorry!", Annabelle cried out. Akira smiles and hugs her dearest friend. "You don't know how hard it was to kill off that succubus! I mean I was ticked and hostile!" Annabelle begins to laugh but Dante interrupts them, "So, my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the Demon World" Dante looked up and said, "Good plan, Pop" Vergil stood while he kept his hand on Yamato and said, "Just the opposite actually, originally it _was_ the key to the Demon World, but was given to humans as a gift"

Dante just brushed it off as he said, "It doesn't matter to me one way or another. More importantly, I've come all this way. I'm sure you have time for one more game, right? " Vergil drew Yamato but stopped and let it slide into its sheath and said, "Why not? After all we share the same blood. I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell" Dante looks at his Rebellion, that was out and ready to fight. "You want a piece of me literally, huh? Ok, bro. Come and get it, if you can", he said with a smirk and serious tone. Before Annabelle and Akira could say anything, the two sons of Sparda begin to fight. "Again, seriously?", Akira said as she was showing a blank expression. Annabelle smiled, "This is what I have to go through." However, hearing the sounds of a rocket being fired, they noticed Lady charging at the fight. "And who is this?" Annabelle asked. "That's Lady." Annabelle nods her head and the two friends begin to watch the fight, but until what Akira called the king of annoyance has arrived. "Jester. I always hated him!" Akira shouted. Annabelle look and there he was. Just making them annoyed one word at a time. "This will defiantly won't turn out so good"


	15. Mission 15- Brotherhood, and Friendship!

"Bravo!", Jester shouted as he clapped his hands together as if he got done watching a play or something, "Bravo! I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly. Well done, everyone! Well done!" Akira now stood beside Dante while Annabelle did the same with Vergil when Dante and Akira growled, "You!" Lady was about to hit Jester but he was too fast for her as he grabbed her rocket launcher and said, "Don't be a bad girl Mary" He then pole-vaulted her into the air and she landed on the other side of him while he continued, "Unless you want a spanking from daddy later!" Vergil had enough of the Jester's jokes as he growled angrily, "Insane buffoon! I don't know where you came from, but you DON'T belong here" Annabelle didn't know who to frightened of more as Vergil charged at Jester and as he swung Yamato, Jester caught the blade between his hands. Annabelle was shocked as Vergil couldn't hide his surprised look while Jester taunted Vergil, "Zowie! That was close. But you've taken quite the trouncing today, haven't you Vergil? Protecting your little, easily, manipulative, queen? You could've chopped me into confetti by now if you were in tip-top condition" "Damn you", was all Vergil said when he heard Arkham's voice say, "You have lost"

Vergil was shoved, making him fall and skid across the floor while Annabelle shouted his name and ran towards him. "Vergil, are you alright?", Annabelle asked as she heard, "You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm, Vergil?" She turned to Jester and threw one of her knives at him as she charged at him with her fists clenched when she heard, "Annabelle stop!" Annabelle felt a sharp pain in her side as she looked down, seeing her knife in her and she was thrown to Vergil; she landed on her back while Akira shouted, "Ann!" Akira felt someone grab her arm and turned to see Jester holding her arm and she burned his hand, making the clown yelp in pain while he mockingly said, "Ouch! That's a hot girl!" Akira had reached Annabelle but Vergil was already beside her when she growled at him, "You stay the hell away from her!" She drew her sword and pointed it to him while he backed away as he stared at her with hostility in his eyes. Akira kneeled and lifted Annabelle's hand to see her wound as blood began to pour from it; Akira took a deep breath and said, "Hold on, Ann. It's gonna be ok"

Akira saw Annabelle's hand covered in ice as Sedna said, "Akira-lass, burn the ice on her hand over the cut, it will heal it" Akira nodded her head and did as she was told. Annabelle felt her breathing a little out of whack as she felt the water hit her wound and soon the cut wasn't hurting as much as it did before. "Why Akira?", she asked, gaining Akira's attention, "I betrayed you at the top of the tower" "You didn't on purpose, Ann", Akira said, "We're friends and kinda like sisters in a way. You would never hurt me unless you had a reason" Once the wound was healed up, Akira stood up and held onto Sasuke until her knuckles turned white and charged straight at Jester, who had just knocked Dante to the ground easily due to him being weakened by his fight with Vergil. Akira let out a battle cry when flamed wings appeared on her back as she attacked Jester, moving him away from Dante as flames began to circle her and go around her body in a spiral. Her hair flew wildly while everyone but Jester and Akira looked in awe at her while what they saw a majestic bird in the flames. "It's a phoenix", Annabelle said, making Dante remember what the impostor Akira say about a phoenix rising when the girls came to this world. _'She's the phoenix'_, Dante thought, _'Akira's the phoenix'_ Vergil could see the look on Dante's face seeing that whatever this girl was, it interested him on how this girl could summon a phoenix. The phoenix vanished as Akira collapsed onto the floor, panting when Arkham said, "Two amulets, a set of Sparda's blood. Now, I need three more keys" He picked up Lady's rocket launcher and walked towards her as he continued, "He sacrificed _four_ things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: his own Devil's blood, the flames of a phoenix, the blood of an ice queen, and a mortal priestess" He slammed the knife part of the rocket launcher into Lady's thigh, making her scream in pain as he said, "I needed you three, in whose body flows in the blood as the sacrificed women and phoenix" "Then, how did you know Akira and I were the ones?", Annabelle demanded.

Arkham never looked at her and said, "I had read that the ice queen and the phoenix fled to another world after Sparda sealed the Demon World and I soon discovered another world where two girls had the same blood as the phoenix and queen" "So, it was you", Akira summarized, "it was you who dragged us here into this world and separated us after we came here. Now I remember, the other girls that went missing had one or two things that Ann and I had; either my dark brown hair, or her blue eyes. Once you figured out they weren't us, you killed them" "Yes, and this spell cannot be undone without your blood", Arkham said sinisterly, before Jester, that everyone now knew was his alter-ego, or as Akira thought of the male version of Tira, spoke, "It was quite a ride, you know. If any of died before getting here, our little plan would've gone to waste" Jester removed the knife part from Lady's thigh as he continued, "Therefore, my job was to make you battle each other in order to weaken you. But at the same time, I had to guide you here and made sure you were kept alive. I even went as far as dressing like a complete idiot!" Everyone clenched a fist as Jester laughed at his little tale then turning to Lady and said, "It's time for bed, Mary. You can visit your dear mother" Jester laughed maniacally when Lady suddenly knocked the rocket launcher out of his hands and caught it aiming the weapon at him as she said, "Try me"

Three swords, a knife, a rocket launcher, and two hissing dragons had circled him when Vergil said, "It's time for the clown to bow out, Arkham" "Dude, the show's over", Dante added. "Big mistake, Arkham. Mess with the bull, you get the horns", Annabelle chimed. "It's all over for you now, buddy. 'Cause your life ends here", Akira growled. Arkham, without even moving or changing his tone said, "Impressive. I'd expect nothing less from the phoenix, the queen, and the Devil's descendants. But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? Annabelle? The spell is broken. What do you think will happen next? Let's welcome Chaos" Before anyone could react, the ground began to shake and slowly go upwards while Arkham used it as an opportunity to attack, knocking everyone off of their feet and making them collide into each other. Lady, Dante, Vergil, Annabelle, and Akira were thrown off and within a few feet from each other while Arkham said, "Just sit and wait. Wait for the birth of a new God. I…shall rule this land and take over the power of Sparda!" Vergil never moved as the ground underneath him was giving way as Annabelle tried to reach for him, only to fall with him; she felt something catch her arms while she looked to see Akira flapping her wings and landing beside Dante who saved Lady from falling to her own death. Akira, now pumped with anger, shot upward towards Arkham and once she reached him, summoned her bow, and fired as many arrows as she could before Arkham took an arrow and shot it right back at her, catching her in the arm as she felt all of her energy being drained and passed out in mid-air, falling towards the ground.

"Akira!", Annabelle shouted, causing Dante to look up to see her falling. He quickly climbed onto some rubble and transformed into his Devil Trigger and skyrocketed to Akira's passed out body, catching her bridal style while landing back on his feet, changing back to his human form. He noticed the arrow in her arm and quickly pulled it out while Annabelle used some ice to cover the wound temporary. Annabelle had only one thought go through her mind thinking, _'What have we done, Akira?'_

* * *

**Author's note**

**Tira is a character from the game Soul Calibur and she has two personalities and Jester/Arkham is like Tira in the DMC game**


	16. Mission 16- Annabelle's resolve!

_'What have we done…?',_ Annabelle thought to herself. Annabelle was healing Akira with her mysterious ice powers, and still Akira wasn't waking up. "Come on-",Annabelle said in a much hunted tone. "What's causing her not to get up?", Dante said in a rush, everyone hearing the concern in his voice. Annabelle examines the cause until she finally noticed, "She used one of her arrows, but from the looks of it, Arkham somehow shot it back at her, but not before putting poison on the arrowhead. Good news is, there might be a possibility that we can save her. Bad news, she might not get up." Dante lowers Akira as he turns back to his normal form. "So, you finally know how to unlock your devil trigger, brother." Vergil said in a very hostile tone. Because of the two brothers who were fighting, Annabelle remembers a quick memory of her grandma_._

_ Annabelle was in her teenage years and was outside of her house. Talking to her grandma Nancy. "Annabelle, remember this. You and your sister tend to have the anger of a Reynold. We can only handle much as possible until we snapped, but you need to control your anger with all your might. Anger is like a leech and you're the prey. Anger feeds off of you, so just don't end up like a bad person. You know why? Because you're better than that, Annabelle" Annabelle smiles at her grandmother, "You're just wise as an elder owl that has access to the world's knowledge" Nancy looks at her and smiles. _

"Would you two JUST STOP IT!" Annabelle shouted in a very aggressive tone and hot tears in her eyes. Somehow, she managed to make a wall out of ice just to block her and Akira out of their way, "Sorry about that, Akira" Annabelle begins to heal and patch up Akira's wound. "Here, let me help", Sedna said, and before Annabelle could say anything, the dragon blew out frost, which startles Annabelle, "What are you doing? Trying to freeze her?", she shouted. The creature lifts up his wings and smiles, "She's going to be alright, but you must let her rest", he said with concern. Annabelle nods her head and lifts up Akira, but Dante quickly stops with the battle and help Annabelle bringing her to a safe room. "Thank you", Annabelle said with a smile, but no one was smiling. _'I should've kept my mouth shut',_ she thought to herself. Once they set Akira onto a bed in a room that Dante would guess is Vergil's, Annabelle begins to walk around in circles, being worried. Thoughts flowing deep into her head, _'What am I going to do?',_ she thought repeatedly. "Hey, instead of just circling around like a lost child, how about you come over here and heal her", Dante said in a very commanding tone, which Vergil was very aware of him being here. Annabelle froze for about a moment, "… Right…", she said in a weaken tone. Annabelle closes her eyes and exhale, causing both of her hands to turn into ice. "Alright. Let's see what I can do" Annabelle blocked out everything.

* * *

_Right now, Annabelle was in pitch darkness, but only a small glimpse of red light. One step at a time, Annabelle finally reaches the light; however, she realized that the light wasn't just a ordinary light, but Akira's soul. "What are you waiting for? Grab it" A familiar voice interrupts her. With shock, Annabelle turns around quickly and soon realizes it was someone she knows. It was her own father. The man that she once loved. "D-Dad?" She stuttered. The middle-aged man smiled, "The one and only" Annabelle started to feel a knot feeling in her throat. "I see what you're up to. That's why I'm here to guide you, but first. You must grab her soul before her soul is taken by Her" Annabelle's expression went from happiness to puzzle once he said that. "What? Who? Who's Her?", she asked. "The beast that feeds on lost souls and right now you're little buddy over there is slowly fading away. Now don't just stay there, help her" Annabelle turns around. Looking into Akira's soul. "Pay attention. Close your eyes, breathe, and follow what I say. Now first step is to slowly listen. Listen to her voice. Calling out to you" Annabelle did as she was told. "Now open your eyes", Annabelle opens up one eye, but then both out of shock. There she was. Akira was standing in front of her with her mother and behind them was a enormous castle and gigantic pillars. "Where am I?" Annabelle asked. "You're in her past. When she was around her young age, this was where she live. Such beauty, isn't it?" Her father asked with amusement. "I-I guess" Annabelle turns her head to face the older woman, which is Akira's mother. Long, dark, brown hair, gold eyes, and red. She wore a long, crimson colored dress. "She's the Fire Queen, and your mother is the Water Queen" Annabelle looks at her father, "So I'm royalty?" She asked. Her father didn't say word, but nods his head. "Now, all you got to do is grab her" It was quiet. "Grab her?" Annabelle was confused, but before she could say anything her father grabs her hand and grabs the child by shoulder. Everything started to turn. No more castles, no more crystal blue sky, and no more sense of peace. Everything has changed into a more eerie atmosphere. Annabelle was now in a black and white forest with only Akira's soul._

* * *

**Author's note**

**My co-writer and I decided to keep Vergil in it instead of revealing him when Dante fights Arkham, but I have a way of making that happen. I even started up my own forum if anyone's interested**


	17. Mission 17- Life or Death!

_Akira slowly opened her eyes seeing she lying in snow, which was weird. She lifted herself up and looked around, seeing she was in a forest that looked like someone had burned it. She suddenly remembered what had happened, but how she got out of the tower was beyond her as she heard a girl's voice, singing. She turned her upper body to where she could see a girl that looked just like her but maybe the age of five. The little girl continued to sing as Akira stood up and said while noticing her voice echoing, "Hey, little girl, where am I?" The girl stopped singing and looked, causing Akira to hold in a scream as much as she could; the girl's face was practically burned while Akira turned and ran from her as a voice laughed at her and it was mocking her in some form of language she had never heard of as she continued to run. Akira screamed for help but so far, nothing, not even Dante was anywhere to be seen as she cried out their names, even Vergil's name, screaming, "Dante! Ann! Lady! Vergil! Please anybody, help me!" The voice felt like it was everywhere around Akira while she tripped on something and fell, causing her to crawl, but she stopped and covered her ears._

_"Please", she cried out, "Anyone, somebody, help me" **"No one can help you, girl"**, the voice said, **"Your soul is mine for all eternity"** Akira felt the tears on her face as she soon heard Annabelle cry out to her, but it sounded far away, while Dante's voice also called out to her, making her cry out, "Dante! Dante, please help!" **"The son of Sparda cannot help you girl"**, the voice said, **"Nor will that other voice. Accept your death now"**_

* * *

"What's happening, bro?", Dante demanded as he saw a pained expression on Akira's face and Annabelle was deep in concentration while Vergil said, "That girl is fighting Her" Dante was confused by his older twin's response, making Vergil explain, "She's fighting against a demon that takes lost souls, souls that have felt nothing but pain, sorrow, and anything else along those lines. She tries to let them accept their fate, and whatever Arkham did, the demon is forcing her to accept death" Dante's eyes grew wide at Akira accepting death, making him reach for her hand as he said, "Fight the demon, babe. Fight it, Akira" Vergil could see in Dante's eyes that he felt something towards Annabelle's friend, as he does the same for Annabelle, but he never will admit it, at least to her. He looked over to her and saw she was doing everything in her power to save her friend. His eyes gazed onto Akira as he thought, _'She's losing her fight. If it keeps up, she will soon die'_  
Annabelle kept her eyes on the wound, but even though it was healing, she was still in pain. "Akira", she whispered, "please wake up. I don't know what to do" She could see Akira's wound had almost fully healed as she let out a sigh of exhaustion and felt tired, and when she stood up, she felt her head get dizzy and fell, only to have Vergil catch her. "You should rest, Annabelle", he said, "You've done enough for her"

He slowly lowered her to the floor telling Dante to get a pillow from the bed while Annabelle tried her best to keep her eyes open when Dante dropped a pillow beside her and helped Annabelle lay her head on the pillow. Annabelle tried to keep her eyes open but she finally let sleep take over while Dante took off his boots and climbed into the bed lying beside Akira and he placed his hand on her face, only to have his eyes widen. Her face felt cold but she was still breathing as he said, "Babe, please, fight it. I can't lose you" The whole room fell silent but the only thing that was heard was demons outside the door when Vergil said, "These girls…they are different" "I wouldn't say different", Dante said, "That is an understatement, but I'd say brave in their own way" Vergil looked at Annabelle and then said, "If they don't wake up soon, we'll leave them here. I've placed a barrier up in this room so that way demons won't bother them" "What 'bout Akira?", Dante asked, "from the looks of things, she's not going to wake up anytime soon" "She's losing her fight, if you've noticed", Vergil said, "she may not wake up, brother. If She wins, that girl is dead"

* * *

_Akira felt her legs get very heavy as the voice keeps telling her to accept her death. "I don't want to", she cried when she heard her name being called by Annabelle. "Ann!", she cried out, "Ann! Over here" The sight of her old friend was a relief as the two hurried to each other, but the ground shook and it caused the ground between them to crumble, causing Akira to stop. "Akira!", Annabelle cried out, "Jump!" Akira was hesitant at first but did so as Annabelle reached her hand out. Akira could still hear the voice but this time it was angry as it formed into a dark shadow of Akira's mother, Lauren. "Mom?", Akira breathed. "It's not her, Akira", Annabelle said, "She's taken the form of your mom to try to kill you" "She?", Akira asked when Annabelle shot her a look that said, "I'll explain later" **"You disappoint me, Akira"**, her mother said, **"You've been misbehaving and now you must be punished"** She looked at Annabelle and said, **"As punishment, you must kill her"** Annabelle felt the air get hotter and turn to her friend and saw that her flames were getting hotter and hotter as they began to swirl around her as she said, "You are not my mother. She would never make me turn against my friends and make me fight them"_

_The shadow gritted its teeth as Akira's wings formed on her back and she summoned her bow and arrows while Annabelle stood back when Akira said, "Farewell, Mother" She fired the arrow and it hit the shadow and it screamed at the pain. "There's someone that needs my help, and I will not let him down", Akira said as the shadow vaporized into nothing, and both girls noticed the forest began to grow grass on the ground, leaves on the trees came back, and the woods was soon filled with the sounds of animals. They both looked and noticed their bodies were fading away as Akira asked, "Ann, what's happening?" "You won your fight", Annabelle said, "Dante and Vergil are waiting for us in their world. We're in your soul and you saved it" Akira was about to ask more, but they both vanished into nothing._

* * *

Akira slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a bedroom and she turned her head slowly to see Dante asleep. She looked over to Vergil and Annabelle who fell asleep on the floor when Dante's voice said, "Akira" Akira looked at Dante and said, "It's alright, Dante. I'm alive" They both hugged but Akira cringed as she felt her arm was in pain when Vergil said as he stood up, "It looks like you won your fight" Annabelle was the last to wake and the sight of her friend alive made tears fall from her face as she cried out, "Akira! Thank God you're alive!" "How's your arm, babe?", Dante asked. "It's fine", Akira said, "It just needs some healing" Akira held up her hand and noticed her flames turned green as she placed her hand over the wound, and it healed quickly. "Well", Sedna huffed, "now that that's over with, we need to go after Arkham now" Everyone nodded their heads as Akira said, "We should split up, just to cover more ground" "Akira's right", Annabelle said, only to have Vergil quickly say, "Annabelle, I hate to say it but, stay with Dante and your friend" Annabelle looked at Vergil as if he was a madman and said, "What?! No, I can't let you-" "Ann, it's better", Akira said, "Besides, if we get to Arkham first, we will need all the help we can get" Annabelle was about to say something but kept her mouth shut while Dante said, "Don't forget, Lady also holds a grudge against him, so if we find her, she won't stand a chance against him"

Vergil remained silent and nodded his head. "Dragons", Vergil said, "Best do your job in protecting these girls and my foolish brother" "Aww", Dante teased, "does someone finally have love for his brother?" _SLAM!_ The door slammed shut as Dante stood up and said, "Well, ladies, let's get a move on" Akira stood up and said, "Alright, let's go"

* * *

As luck would have it, the three ran into Lady, who was panting as Dante said as he walked past her, "What's wrong? You tired? Then stand back, we'll take care of this" "No!", Lady said aiming one of her guns at him, "_You_ stand back!" Everyone stopped and Dante turned and grabbed the gun as she fired one shot, hitting his gut. "I told you", Dante said, "you _can't_ do it! Don't you get it? This is not a human's job-" "You're the one who doesn't get it", Lady snapped, "It's not something you can reason with. It has nothing to do with me being a human and you three being demons" Dante let the gun go as she continued, "I'm driven by the inability to forgive him! My soul is screaming, demanding me to kill him!" Dante took the gun away from her when she took a few steps back and said, "That's enough motivation to keep me going. Besides, this is my family matter you three should stay out of it" Lady grabbed her rocket launcher and walked away when Akira said, "So that's what you think" Everyone looked at her as she turned to Lady and continued, "Don't you see, Lady? Arkham had all of us here for a reason. We are all pissed at him too, ya know?" Dante tossed the gun to her and said as he drew Ebony and Ivory, "Now, get out of our way, or there will be some consequences" "Fair enough", Lady said as she readied herself, "I wasn't planning on letting any demons live anyway. Not…even…one"

_'There's no point now'_, Annabelle thought, _'We're going to have to fight her, but she looks weakened already and not just from what happened in the basement, just getting up here. Dante looks like he doesn't want to kill her, but just weaken her so that way she'll be safe from harm' 'I hope Dante knows what he's doing'_, Akira thought.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This chapter is finally up thank goodness, one of the longest ones I've done so far yay. The next one will be up soon**


End file.
